Her dreams
by evilregal007
Summary: Emma and Regina are happy and married and wanting babies post season 3
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part at all of once upon a time. thanks for reading

When Regina took the potion that took her ability to conceive a child she never thought that she would regret it so much when she had finally found her happy ending with Emma, sure they had Henry and she loved him so much. When Emma brought up the topic of maybe having more kids Regina started to think and feel that it would be an amazing thing to feel a new life growing inside of her and that is when she had started to get depressed and even Emma had noticed.

Sitting on their bed Regina is thinking and Emma can notice very well, '' Gina my sweet can you tell me what is bothering you, you have been like this since i brought up the topic of babies'', '' Emma you wont like what i have to say, and you will leave'' Regina said looking at Emma as her eyes started to water ''Gina my love you can tell me anything I'm not going to go anywhere you could be a purple unicorn and I would still love you''

''you want to have more kids and you said that you want me to carry them but I can't Emma I took a potion to prevent myself from being able to have kids because I didn't want to be a baby farm for my mother, and I don't know how to reverse it, so is not that i don't want to have kids with you its just we will never have any that I can carry but i have always dreamed of carrying a child'' when Regina finished she looked away from Emma and started to prepare herself for Emma to start packing, Emma got off their bed walked around to Regina's side sat behind her and held her close to her own body with her arms wrapped around Regina's stomach. ''Gina I will find a way to undo the potion i promise you will have the chance to carry a baby and not just any baby but our baby'' Emma finished with a kiss to Regina's temple '' i don't think there is a way'', ''Gina nothing is impossible my love''... A few minutes latter Emma got up from behind Regina walked back to her side of the bed, laid down and pulled Regina's back towards her front and held her close.

Emma had gotten up early the next morning she had two places set in mind and that was Regina's family mausoleum to find the potion that Regina had used, and then Golds shop to ask him how to reverse the magic she was going to make sure Regina's dream would come true.

Emma had found what she needed and as on her way to Golds shop when her phone rang.

"hello"

"Emma where are you"

"Gina honey I am just running errands that's all, i will be home soon"

"OK its just that its Saturday and we promised Henry pizza and movies tonight and he was wondering if we could go horse ridding, i told him that i would ask you to see if you want to join us"

"I would love to Gina but I need to get this done go enjoy some time with our son and I will call you latter okay?"

"okay, Emma I love you"

"I love you to Gina" with that Emma hung up her phone and walked into Gold shop

"Emma what a wonderful surprise" Bell was so happy to see her best friend

"I wish I was her to hang out with you and baby Madeline, but I need to see Gold its for Regina"

"sure hun he is just in the back, you look down do you want to talk about it?"

"its just that I had asked Regina if she had ever thought about having more kids and she said yes so i asked her if she would want to carry one because I had Henry and she has always wanted to have that experience, bur back in the enchanted forest she to a potion because of her mother and i need to find a way to reverse it to make her dream come true" Emma didn't realize that Gold was standing in the door way

"ah yes that potion took her ability to conceive, but Emma you and Regina have true love and that is stronger than any thing an I can not believe im about to give you sex advice but tomorrow night is what we call a witches night and on that night Regina will become very fertile"

"Gold I don't understand, I mean you do know I don't have a penis right?"

"true love dear, and just to ease your mind get Regina to drink this it will reverse the magic" Gold finished and handed her a glass vile.

Regina and Henry

"Henry mama had some errands to run so its just you and i kiddo" Regina said as she walked into the living room from the kitchen after she had got off the phone with Emma

"that's cool can we just hang out then"

"sure buddy what do you want to do?"

"lets play the game of life"

"okay sounds good"

"sweet ill go get it" and with that Henry ran up to his room to grab the game

twenty minutes into their game Regina wanted to ask Henry how he would feel about having a little brother or sister but she had decided to wait until it was possible for her to conceive or if Emma would decide to carry their baby.

so this is my second fanfic of Regina and Emma i am still working on m first one and will upload new chapters to both soon!


	2. Emma's love

Regina and Emma spent that night with Henry watching the first two star wars movies eating pizza and popcorn, by 11:35pm Henry had fallen asleep in Regina's lap with his legs spread across Emma's lap. When the movie had ended Emma got up off the couch lifted Henry and took him up to his room to lay him don in his bed, after covering him up and leaving a gentile kiss on his four head, Emma headed back down stairs to help Regina clean up.

Garbing the popcorn bowl Emma headed into the kitchen.

"so your errands today Emma where were you?" Regina asked facing out the kitchen window while washing dishes

"you wont like it but do you promise not to get mad?" Emma's heart was heavy with how much she had thought that Regina would be very upset with her.

"if it wasn't something foolish"

"OK well here goes nothing then" Emma sat down on one of the bar stoles at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen as Regina sat on the opposite side of the counter drying her hands off

"i went to see Gold, but before you get mad i didn't strike any deals with him, i just went to ask him a question he knew of the potion that you had taken in the enchanted forest and told me that tomorrow is a very special night for you and that you could conceive a child and for my own piece of mind he had given me a potion to counter act the one you had taken to reverse the potions effects"

"yes tomorrow night is my witching night but i never thought it would work here and i don't see how it would work with out a sperm donor and there is not way we can find one that fast, and i am not going to take anything from him especially a potion"

"you see my love that is what i thought as well but apparently we can conceive a child that is a part of both of us because of true love, i kind of figured that you wouldn't"

"really?" asked Regina

Emma got up off her chair walked over to Regina put her hands around her waist and pulled her back towards her.

"yes so i was thinking of sending Henry to parents for the night tomorrow or he can go sailing with hook, robin, Marian, and Roland" Emma finished leaving kisses to Regina's neck

"i think he would much prefer to go sailing... then he can go to your parents place, if we are to make a baby we need lots of interaction, and... maybe a practice session tonight" Regina was having a hard time speaking because of Emma's kisses to her neck and her hand up Regina's skirt resting on her upper thigh figures moving back and forth.

Emma picked Regina up so their faces were facing each other with her arms around Regina's legs, she carried Regina over to her office, nudging the door shut with her foot Regina got down from Emma with her back to the door kissing Emma very passionately.

As things started to heat up clothes had begun to be tossed around the room first it was Regina's shirt then Emma's, Emma spun Regina around so she was facing the door, trailing kisses on Regina's back and neck, Emma undid the zipper keeping Regina's skirt on, once down and off Emma spun Regina back around trailing soft kisses down the front of her body while undoing her bra once that was off Emma picked Regina up again taking her over to the couch, laying her down to begin her long an agonizing engagement down to her panties, as Regina withered beneath Emma she tried to bring bring Emma closer to her, to fell her as close as possible to Regina's own body.

"oh Emma, please" Regina pleaded

"as you wish my queen" Emma then proceeded to take off Regina's panties and proceeded to attack Reginald core with her mouth.

"Oh my word Emma I love you" Emma stopped

"How much?" Emma went back up to Regina's mouth and kissed her "more than you will ever know" Emma then plunged two fingers into Regina pulling in and feeling Regina's walls collapsing around Emma's fingers over and over again, Emma continued until Regina exploded, as Regina came Emma continued her pattern.

"Emma you are absolutely amazing" Regina said as she moved to put Emma under her and started to rub Emma's clit under her panties ."Regina I love you so much"

"I hope so" Regina kissed her way down Emma's body and proceed to take Emma's panties off.

"Let's take this up stairs my love" with that purple smoke surrounded them and they we laying on their bed in the same position as the couch.

"Regina please"

"How bad do you want it"

"Bad Regina I'm begging you"

"Anything you wish" Regina then proceed to plunge two fingers into Emma moving in and out while rubbing her if with her thumb, Regina proceeded for 20 minutes util Emma exploded around her.

When they were finished Emma pulled Regina in for a kiss flipped her and Regina on to their sides pulling Regina close to her and their blanket over them, and they had both fallen asleep.


End file.
